dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Romy Seawood
The Seawood Sisters In the beginning... Romy Seawood is a Metamorphagus and a Dark Witch. Romy and her sisters Nyxie, and Teal are triplets. The girls were born on the shore of an inhabited island in Loch Broom to Murdoch Taggart, and Alice Rebecca Willoughby, a couple of teenagers from Ullapool. As infants the sisters were left with, a better word being found by, a woman from a local care home. They were drifting along the Inner Hebrides of Scotland, floating on sea wood along the Summer Isles. They were spotted, and subsequently named Romy, Nyxie, and Teal by the women of the Muggle Care Home near where they had been found. They are the Seawood sisters. Romy's precise date of birth, and blood status remain unknown to her. Being triplets Romy, Nyxie and Teal all share similar features. Romy and Nyxie were the mirror image of one another. Matching green eyes, and at one time the same long dark brown hair. Teal appeared to be born with deep red hair, and much more stunning green eyes. As a set of three, one sister was always left out. Seeing that Romy, and Nyxie were the most alike Teal settled on that being her. She took on the role as eldest sister. Romy and her sisters lived on a small island called Tanera Mòr for seven years. Teal, and Nyxie secretly spoke of what adoption would really be like, while little Romy was happiest with the idea of "aging out". Living in the world as they always had on their own. Sometime before what was believed to be their eighth year as orphans a couple by the name of Rose Evergreen, and Hayden Werner adopted them. As a family the the Seawood sisters were living happily in Canada for about three years when the girls began to display their natural magical abilities. Hayden, and Rose were quite oblivious at first. Teal and Nyxie were using very little magic, altering their appearance with their Metamorphic abilities. Romy was forced to promise she would only ever use magic in front of her sisters. Hayden, and Rose would not have been bothered at all if the girls had magic or not. Rose and Hayden were also born magical children, but they did not display the fact out of pure choice, seeing it a cutting corners. The family returned from the island of Newfoundland to an area much closer to the girls original home nearer to Tanera Mòr, moving to Portree before they were 10. Rose needed to be near her mother Constance, after the death of her father Eluf. Romy was disgusted by the turmoil Rose spread to her sisters. She wanted them to be more like Hayden who seemed unaffected by the loss unless in the presence of Rose, he grieved with her, and not for her. Romy could not make that distinction, the seed that grew to be her twisted blood-lust was watered then and there. In effort to distract the girls from sorrow Hayden entertained ideas of Salem, and Hogwarts as it was near time for the girls to begin their schooling. After so many years together, the girls Metamorph abilities were confirmation they were witches, and they encouraged Hayden's ideas with endless questions. During the celebration of what the family deemed the girls 11th birthday, a Hogwarts staff member arrived, he explained that the girls were magical children, and eligible to attend Hogwarts. They had been experimenting with magic for the last four years or so, the girls each took a liking to Potions very early on. Romy and Teal were over joyed with this news of Hogwarts, while Nyxie's brand of enthusiasm was well below expectations. Upon arrival, all three sisters were sorted into Hufflepuff. They have personalities that differ in very, very distinct ways, and may have been better suited in other houses. The desire to be close landed them together. First year was very unmemorable. Romy ended up finding a deeper love of Potions while her favorite sister Nyxie thrived in Herbology. In third year while taking Divination Romy found she may have some skill as a Crystal-gazer. The following year Romy developed considerable skills as a Scryer. In Fifth year, Teal waited to see where she would shine most. Romy thought it would be Ancient Runes, Nyxie was fairly certain it would be Healing, but she expressed fears to Romy of a worry that Teal would suffer a nervous breakdown if she didn't figure it out. Graduates of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Alumnae to be exact. The girls each took their own path in life. Romy, unbeknownst to her sisters was highly influenced by, and greatly admired what she knew of both the untouchable Rebekka Kaiser, and the ever mysterious Shadow. Nyxie, as predictable as ever, made a place for herself in her beloved world of creatures. Teal, following her idols Genevieve Bellefleur and Estella Tyrrell offered her skills to the Ministry. Romy, as desired, had kept her whereabouts mostly unknown, refusing to keep in contact with her sisters who rarely saw or spoke to her in-person since graduation. During their very last night at Hogwarts Romy packed up a bag and left the school grounds before curfew. She never told her sisters she was leaving, and she never let them know when or if she was coming back. Steadily becoming a threat to all the girls lives, no longer just her own. Romy's antics began to harm any sort of life Teal could have that did not involve her sisters, Romy became insanely jealous of Teal. Getting involved in her shenanigans was a misstep on Nyxie's part. Teal finding out Romy had been impersonating her at the Ministry was not. It was fine when it was the three of them, their own pack. When Teal abandoned her own life to pursue Romy, Nyxie sold their place at Magus Diaetam and moved permanently to Romania. Romy never liked routine, and she never liked being told what to do. Teal embarrassed her in front of strangers time and time again. Nyxie was well on her way to being just like her. It was only a matter of time before her sisters realized how alike they truly were, and she was not about to wait around for it to happen. Romy went back to London, back to Teal one last time. She was surprised to find Teal at Nyxie's apartment with a man. Had she not encountered the two of them, she may have never chosen to steal the work Teal had been doing for the Transportation department. When Teal found out she gave chase picking up all the clues Romy left behind on purpose. At times Romy was shocked to find Teal was hot on her heels. Having gotten in good with a number of the new generation of Dutch mobsters while hiding out in the Netherlands, "Romy Seawood's body" was found on the side of an Amsterdam road in a shallow grave putting an abrupt end to one of the three Seawood sisters. Family RoseMarie (or Rose) and Hayden are the only mother and father the girls have ever had. The girls are fully aware that Rose and Hayden are not their biological parents, they spent seven years of their lives as orphans. Only Nyxie and Teal occasionally refer to Rose and Hayden as 'mum and dad' in conversation. RoseMarie Evergreen is a very tenacious and quite free spirited Muggle-born witch, she is very much like both Romy and Teal. Romy and Teal unknowingly took away from Rose the willingness to speak their minds and do as they want, when they want. As well as the stubborn determination that coincides with tenacious behaviour. Hayden Werner the loyal, and the very intellectual Muggle Professor and part-Veela Wizard, he is laid back and cautious. He is very much like both Nyxie and Teal, being on the more reserved side and a deep thinker. Nyxie was often at his side, along with Teal on the other falling asleep to his reading of sonnets or lectures. Nyxie and Teal are Romy's sisters, the girls are triplets who have a bad habit of impersonating one another, too perfectly. Romy is much closer to her sister Nyxie than she is to her sister Teal. Romy worries or nothing, her attitude causes tension between the sisters resulting in very, very bad fights. Nyxie Seawood is technically the eldest sister, before both Romy, and then Teal. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Nyx' mellow stance comes from the fact that she doesn't like other people, she loves animals and her sisters, sometimes in that order. Nyxie is much closer to Teal than Romy is. Teal Seawood is technically the youngest sister, she was born after both Nyxie, and then Romy. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Teal's strict no-nonsense demeanor comes from Professor Hayden Werner. She has always been enamored with the glamour of professionalism, and the respect it commands. She wanted to be a Professor like him until she learned about a female Minister for Magic. |} Background Personality Chronologically Romy is the middle of the Seawood triplets, being assigned the default role of baby sister she has become the most rebellious of the girls. On her best day the girl is a lunatic, as sad as it is to say she was born that way. Romy is very outspoken, she is also cordial but she can be very intense, if given the chance (Don't). She expected to be in Gryffindor and was very surprised to be placed in Hufflepuff. Her sense of loyalty is to herself, or possibly to havoc. She doesn't really care if she lives or dies, and cares a skosh less about her sisters. She is the type of person that people call quirky or even unorthodox. - Romy during a conversation with Nyxie and Teal about their uncommon surname. Appearance Possessions Handcuff_Bracelet_Romy.jpg|Romy's bracelet Romy_Wardrobe3.png|Romy's Muggle clothing |} Abilities Seawood wolfpack.jpg|Romy's Patronus Charms/Potions/Divination - Romy is a Metamorphmagus, she can alter her appearance at will. She is more confident then either sister and believes she fares the best when left on her own. She is the most skilled at Divination, when the girls became Third years they each chose a class and Romy's choice was Divination, she surprised herself by taking such a liking to it. She is the best at Charm work, having a bit of a knack for it. Relationships Whereabouts :'Romy Seawood's body' was found on the side of an Amsterdam road in a shallow grave. Category:Characters Category:Triplets Category:Born in Scotland Category:Unknown Blood Status Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Female Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Adopted Category:Muggle Raised Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Color-Changing Eyes Category:Color-Changing Hair Category:Witch Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Cypress Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:User adopted Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Left Handed Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Faeriegrrl's chars